Wiki Héritage de l'enfant de Dragon:Modèles
dropping created templates here. I'll put a note in when there needs to be stuff translated inside the template. Used in Articles: Infoboxes Note these are the English ones. I recommend making a copy of each to translate call them "Infobox '''name'''" So the English pages keep working until you translate them. the data source takes the information, when changed all infoboxes using the entry need to be corrected per page, the label can be changed at will. * **Infobox for items * * **NPC's * **Creatures and enemies * **Locations * **Powers, barely used an example is Friend of the Falmer Navboxes Again recommend translating them on a separate template. So you can also translate the name etc. * **Template that governs navboxes * **Used on gallery pages * * Icons and Abbreviations * <- couldn't find a usable french documentation so used our English documentation **Mostly used for icons in documentation, but can also be used to enter other small info icons within articles or templates. * <- These are the links we use on the english wiki, depending on if the french version will use translated mods the nexus code might have to be changed. See on how the links work. ** these are used for a variety of templates pages and other too lazy to look up a link etc. The abbreviations where chosen so we can easily remember them so LOTD for Legacy Of The Dragonborn etc. They might need changing for the French wiki. The normal abbreviation links to the nexus or mod download page. The short is currently not used, while the link version is used to point to "Overview" pages within the wiki. the images well we don't have them for anything but LLN and a crappy one for LOTD currently. ***All of these abbreviations and management templates are set up for possible extensions to the wiki so some functions are not necessary atm. * **Makes a small dot used in some templates to separate links. * **Makes images appear in standardized layout. uses the magic word: to separate image from description Navigation * **Used to link to templates showing the test like a template tag. * * * **Used to display template documentation in a standardized for, * **Used to further define the layout * **Quick template to create links to mods or users on the nexus * **Links to the English elder-scrolls wikia, used for linking to standard skyrim quests etc. * **Links to Unofficial Elderscrolls Wikia * ** makes content wait until existing content is completed in all columns. Often used to stop text from flowing next to unrelated images. * **Used in conjunction with on a page when more then one article has the same name. Provides a table to list the different versions of the page. Uses the Abbreviations from to link to overview pages of the respective mods. * **Used on pages where other pages with the same name would exist to link to the page that uses Portal/overviews * **OVerall section template that governs the others * **Main page Image slider that links to main pages. * Technical * **Used to make a copyright box on content, mostly images. * **Standart box to denote content is taken from wikipedia or another wikimedia project. relevant for images. * <-- Documentation taken from English verion. **Template that's used to denote template issues. * * <-- needs documentation can't transcribe a French one and the English version is still missing one since it's complex and also not really needed till now. **Used to format standard boxes to indicate problems with pages. * **Used for infoboxes. Not much to it and certainly a more it's there but only rudimentary. Maintenance * Indicates a page is too short and only has rudimentary information. * * * * Auxilary templates (these are used to make other templates work) * **Used for documentation parameters, like the stars in the documentation etc. * **Adds edit view etc buttons to certain templates * <-- (there is seriously not a single wiki I found that uses anything like this in French with proper documentation Nor for number 2 or 3) * * This might take long to fill out completly